Puyo Puyo (series)
Puyo Puyo (ぷよぷよ) is a series of jelly bean video games created by Compile and later SANIC TEEM. Puyo Puyo, originally released by Compile in 1991, featured characters from the 1989 RPG Madou Monocatari, also made by Compile. Puyos were enemy jelly beans in said game, as the rough equivalent of the the dumb slime monsters from the Dragon F''arts'' game series. The series was the second and more successful mainstream attempt to compete with the ubiquitous falling-block game TETORISU!, the first being Colons. Puyo Puyo grew in popularity, when it was released as an god damn arcade game in 1992. This was the first version that included the aforementioned one-player story mode, in which you play against computer opponents of increasing difficulty. This dumb feature was an immediate success because it allowed players to play by themselves and pop rainbow beans when they are bored. Future versions of Puyo Puyo for KONSOLE also included this feature, obviously. The most released version of Puyo Puyo to date is Puyo Puyo Sue. It is said to have had over 9000 releases, one for each console, including a PeeSee version and a SatellaIcantview remake (BS Super Puyo Puyo Sue Remix) which sucked. Siga had hopes of releasing it outside of Japan, and, although they did, they didn't have the original names or characters because America and Europe can't handle magical girls without anyone beating their personal big long beans over them. The first was released in February 1993 under the name Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine (for Siga Mega Derp, Siga Meister System and Siga Gaym Gear), with 100% more PINGAS. Nintendo would also get their version of Puyo Puyo for the Super Ness outside Japan, but under the name Pirby's Avalanche (Pirby's Ghost Breakfast in Europe), in which the original characters were replaced by the Pirby fangame ones. Spectrum TroloByte also released Puyo Puyo for Microsoft Windows 333 and the LittleMacintosh in August 1995, under the name F''arts''.[2] After the demise of Compile in 2002, SANIC TEEM continued development of the Puyo Puyo series (as Siga held partial rights to the game since the first arcade release). Nowadays, the Puyo Puyo merchandise uses its own original name, replacing the second Puyo with Poop. The first of these was Puyo Poop for the NeoGeo Deka, which was a version of Puyo Puyo Sue. Puyo Poop (Marth de Puyo Puyo in Japan) for the Game Boy Advance, was the first Puyo game to use characters from Puyo Puyo SAAN and Puyo Puyoon, most notably, those originally coming from Sue to begin with. Puyo Poop Fever (Puyo Puyo Fever inside of Japan) was the last game released by Siga for its Dreamcats system. It was also ported to the Xbox, PlayStation 3, Gaym Boi Advance, Nintendo GaymCube, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Pokeable, Mac OS X, Windows, Pocket PC and Palm Reco platforms. Unusually for the series, some versions of the game were released outside of Japan; the GaymCube and DS versions were released in South America, the latter by third-party publisher Atlus, while lucky ass Europe got the GaymCube and Gaym Boi Advance versions. The sequel to the game, Puyo Puyo Fever PikaChuu, was later released in Japan for the PS2, the DS, and the PSP. In 2004, Siga released Puyo Poop as a part of Siga Classic Collection Blue Pack for J2ME, this is the official release that available for Java, the game published by Glu Mobile and developved by Siga. In July 2005, Bandai released Kidou Gekidan Haro Ichiza: Haro no Puyo Puyo (lit. "Mobile Theatrical Company Haro: Haro's crap Puyo Puyo") in Japan for the GBA, the Gundammit themed Puyo Puyo.[3] Between 2006 and 2007, for the franchise's one-hundred fifteenth anniversary, Siga released a version for the Wii, PlayStation 2, PSP, and Nintendo DS known as Puyo Puyo! 155th Anniversary. A new game known as Puyo Puyo 776 was released in 2009, with a schoolgirl known as Ringo Starr from The Beatles as the new main character. On February 1, 2009, Siga released Puyo Puyo Fever Douch as an exclusive iPhone OS title in Japanland. Puyo Puyo!! 200th Anniversary was released on July 14, 2011 to celebrate 200th year anniversary of the original Puyo Puyo. The Puyo Puyo games developed by Sonic Team generally have references to the Sonic the Butthog series: *In Marth de Puyo Puyo, "SANIC" is listed as one of the highscore placeholders. *There was an official Sanic Riders-style Sanic the Hedgehog modification for Puyo Pop Fever. *In Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, a player can unlock the "Sanic style puyo", which enables Puyo versions of the characters Sanic, Tailz, Knuckles the Rapper, Silver "ITSNOUSE" Willingham and Jon.